


午夜慈善家

by Sugargears



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugargears/pseuds/Sugargears
Summary: 某性冷淡男子遭遇两位魅魔夜访的故事。





	午夜慈善家

**Author's Note:**

> 本文中的巨苇是女性，与阿周那是不同的角色。

再过二十分钟，迦尔纳从浴室出来，接着去睡觉，将一天结束。这着实乏味的男人从不参与额外的娱乐活动，也鲜少能在他的神色中看出多少起伏，他也从未结识过女友或男友，生活若同他的肤色，苍白无神。  
可等他走出来时，床铺上的被褥正可疑地隆起。迦尔纳的头发沾着水滴，裹在头巾里也并未服帖，他猜测又是那只过来取暖的野猫，一只不像是流落街头的纯黑色的野猫。在春夏之交的夜晚他常盘踞在迦尔纳的床上。迦尔纳囫囵擦去身上的水珠，走进厨房倒牛奶。他赤裸上身，只穿一条睡裤；他喝得很慢，喉结缓缓上下移动，这是迦尔纳睡前最后一个活动。  
“你要我等到什么时候？”  
有具身体隔着一层形同虚设的服饰贴上迦尔纳的后背，十根手指贴着他的腹部想要钻入衣裤的缝隙。女性不耐烦的挑拨缠绕在迦尔纳的耳廓，却没法进入他的思绪，他不为动容地洗完玻璃杯，又对她熟视无睹地刷牙漱口。待他把一切都收点得当时，头发早已干了大半，重新蓬乱起来。  
迦尔纳在转身时募地抱搂她的腰肢，她体态轻盈，轻易地被举起，她捧着他脸庞，厮磨地吻了一番才放开，迦尔纳说：“去卧房吧，巨苇。”巨苇轻咬他的鼻尖以示采纳，由她背上展开了暗金色的羽翼，同身着衣物一个颜色，她离开迦尔纳的怀抱，率先朝卧室行去，留下了一个几近赤裸的背影，细看才可察觉她深色肌肤上密布的黑色勒带——魅魔特有的装束。  
这是巨苇第三次拜访迦尔纳，前两次都不顺利。  
初访时的她只出于本能地感到这是一个精力旺盛的猎物。趁他睡下，她伺机接近，翻卷剥开他的四角裤。若是寻常的男人，只要嗅到她就会失去方寸，而眼前之人显然属于异类，他甚至没有睁眼看她。作为魅魔，她只觉得气恼，不由分说地将床头灯开到最亮，又接连数次拍打那男人的脸颊，才刚好弄醒他。  
男人的眼神中充满不理解，也许他需要一个合理的解释，为何夜半时分会有一名身上贴着金色的女性跨坐在他腿上，等缘由明了后他的神态中才可能产生欲望或情愫。他询问巨苇姓名，她耐着性子回答，这是她首次遭遇的状况，随后她得知男人的名字叫迦尔纳，独身，未曾有过性经历。  
巨苇的心中顿时怜悯之情胜过猎食之意，在摄取必需品之前她决定先帮帮这不开窍的男人。于是巨苇俯下身，用裸露在外的双乳包裹住迦尔纳尚未完全勃起的性器，她的身体温热，在擦动下逐渐将温度传递给挺立的阴茎，她正期待着迦尔纳急不可耐地跳过这些步骤而与她结合，如此便可早些了事。然而迦尔纳似乎比起交媾更对巨苇本身感兴趣，他注视她黑色的眼睛，也看她在推动双乳时如何揉弄自己乳首。魅魔鲜少产生耻意，巨苇却在此时感到一丝怪异的冒犯，她猜疑这男人装出一副懵懂模样诓骗自己贡献侍奉，便停下动作也盯着他看。  
迦尔纳似乎在斟酌，晌久他抛出一句话：“你是魅魔？”  
“你见过这样的人类？”她展开翅膀，虽说在人类面前明示身份属于小小的禁忌。  
“你……真的以元阳为食？”  
“自然决定了我以交媾为生，这没有办法。”巨苇事后回忆也觉得荒唐，她竟会同一个食物来源交流自己的习性。  
“你选择了我。”  
“我已经开始认为这是个错误的……不过，”  
“我从未见过像你这样怪异的男人，迦尔纳。”  
她再度俯身去亲吻他面临高昂的前端，细密地吻至迦尔纳感到临近泄欲，最终她身上带着浊液地离去，在一片暗金色的雾气中隐去踪影。  
第二次她又找到了迦尔纳，距离初访已过去数日，她的食量不大，没有必要时刻进食，但自从遭遇迦尔纳之后，她出奇地对其他男人失去兴趣似的食欲不振。为了摸清其中缘由，她再度找到这无趣的白发男人，这次她要他为她侍奉，算作上回的报酬。思来想去，为一个毫无经验的男人提供乳交实在是天大的慈善行为，所以这次巨苇要求迦尔纳用嘴唇与舌头为她提供快慰，尽管他经验缺缺。  
迦尔纳显得为难，倒不是出于男性自大的天性，巨苇心知他需要指导。她将长发挽起至前胸，让后背裸露在迦尔纳的目光下，待他解开那些带扣，这便会成为巨苇首次在进食过程中让食物替她宽衣。她猜想他会否直接扯开它们接着来占有自己，可身后毫无动静，巨苇生疑，难道他愚钝到了这种地步？她回头望他，迦尔纳双手抚在巨苇腰部，他捏出两侧皮带试探地上提，这动作轻微刺激着巨苇的阴阜。她抚上迦尔纳的手，他却一下用力，于是巨苇身下的皮革深深勒紧，惊得她发出短促尖叫，赶忙拽开那作恶的手。待下身异样的感受平息后，巨苇清晰地意识到将后背交予这种男人是个天大的错误，她看迦尔纳，却又看出那不起波澜的神色里真切的困惑。  
巨苇自行脱卸衣装，一边思索眼前的男人独身的缘由是否因为他本就对异性没有兴趣。若是那样，倒可以……  
迦尔纳突然的贴近打断巨苇的思绪，他吻她光洁的腹部，嘴唇上的绒毛与呼出的气息抚弄她肌肤，她使他停下：“要是指望你，我多半在明早太阳升起前就会饿死。”迦尔纳陷入沉默，巨苇继续说：“你吻得太早……况且也不是这么吻”  
他默默望着她，突然猛地分开她双腿，那一览无遗的私处因为剧烈的动作纷纷绽开，在蓬软的毛发下隐秘地渴求着爱抚。迦尔纳低下身，去嗅、去探弄巨苇阴部的毛发，她些微地翕动着下身，呼吸愈渐浑浊，伴随体温上升。而迦尔纳的温度更高，他的手掌贴在巨苇腿根部，时而揉捏，力度不轻，传来令人快适的钝痛。迦尔纳在巨苇的声音从呼吸转为呢喃时动用嘴唇对她的外阴，他吮吸的动作却从不轻柔，比起情人更像一个可憎的对手，全然不像行房中该有的模样。他探入那唇瓣间，却又如同恋人在热吻中寻觅对方的舌尖一样挑动巨苇的欲望。当他触到巨苇的阴蒂，她猛然按住他的头，身下流逸的爱液濡湿了迦尔纳的手指与嘴唇。她被挑起的性快感叫她无法制止迦尔纳的行动，他粗鲁的动作刺激她的柔软与敏感，进而越发湿润，最终在难以抑制的战栗中面临性高潮。伴随会阴一阵颤动，她一时思绪中断，以致于在迦尔纳抬起身体过来索吻时也纵容他爱抚。但她很快恢复理智，不由分说地离开迦尔纳的住所。巨苇再度感到这男人身上怪异的吸引力，在那粗鲁的举止与匮乏的经验里却藏匿着高昂的欲望，而她险些就被这种危险吞噬……  
故而在这一次的拜访，巨苇并非孤身前来，那床褥里藏着的也不是避雨的猫。  
她掀开被子，里头是脸上带着复杂神情的同类。他们拥有同样的黝黑肤色，黑色眼眸，只不过他服装银白，代表他尚且年幼，对交媾的认识仅停留在理论层面上，未曾探入此秘境。他早已到了可以独自觅食的年龄，只是男性魅魔实属稀缺物种，除巨苇外的同族们对于他始终保护大于放任，所以尽管细节皆知，亲临性事时他仍显露出焦虑又局促的模样，像人类中的处子少年。  
迦尔纳走进卧房，见一个容貌与巨苇相似的男人正用被褥遮蔽身体，他扭过头看自己，身上的白色珍珠晃动着发出声响。巨苇夺去他手中的被角，他的身体就暴露在目光之中了。白色绸带勾勒他身体的曲线，其中三支交汇在他隐秘处，中间那股依托他的男性象征，此刻还是柔软的，胸腹中央下垂的白色挂须随他的动作摇动，再向上看便是袒露在外的胸脯与肩头，是被他的双臂护着的地方，迦尔纳注意到他健硕的身体并不像看起来那样纤细。  
“这是我的兄弟，阿周那。”她停顿了一下，“你的行为实在让我怀疑你对女人不感兴趣，所以我带他一起来，顺便也是教他如何正确的进食。”  
“找我作为教例？”  
“反面教材更有教育意义。”  
阿周那想必已从巨苇口中得知迦尔纳的事宜，由此不满地打量起这瘦削的男人，以他过去获得的知识判断，实在无法想象他与巨苇结合的光景。阿周那自幼便接受慷慨的教授，加之他渴求知识的天性，他的价值观中更多地偏向了人类方而非自己原本的种族，所以他疑惑巨苇为何选择这样的男人作为自己初次交锋的对象。  
“你会明白的。”巨苇从身后环起阿周那，开始亲吻他，手指扣住阿周那的左手。迦尔纳没有动作，只站在几步外，旁观他们的纠缠。巨苇的吻与授课的那些全然不同，带着果实的气味，又有奶油的甜味，她轻声低语，用爱抚让他再放开些，不必腼腆，不必拘谨。阿周那的乳首在她的触碰下变得硬挺，他能感受到迦尔纳的视线，便绝不睁开眼睛看。他紧绷着身体，双耳听迦尔纳的脚步声，可他仍旧没有任何动作，阿周那却感到他的眼光正冒犯而胡乱地触摸自己的身体。  
“迦尔纳，躺下。”是巨苇的声音，她一边解开自己身上的衣物。  
他令人意外地顺从，在巨苇与阿周那之间躺下，身上只剩黑色的底裤，包裹得现出了性器的形状。巨苇拉扯下他最后的衣物褪至脚踝，她的耐性也许真的到了极限。巨苇面对阿周那，腿下跨着的是迦尔纳。她贴上迦尔纳的阴茎，半像试探半像演示一样朝阿周那推弄起来，每一次唇瓣接触他的性器皆会绽开一些，露出其中柔软的粉红色，她分泌着快悦的体液，濡湿了他们即将交合的部位。巨苇的双手按压迦尔纳的双膝，上提身体，加大了舔舐的幅度，迦尔纳弓起上身看她，那动作让他想起了喜爱冰激凌的小女孩。她最后地压弄几次他接近完全挺立的前端，终于自行扩张地进入了他，引发的钝痛让她长长地呼吸，引起一阵阵穴口湿润的紧缩，她的津液有股甜味，迦尔纳忆起。  
“呼——来，阿周那，过来……”  
阿周那明白她的意思，却总想避开眼前的景象，他向下望便可看见迦尔纳颠倒的脸，他嘴唇翕动，默然重复着什么。  
阿周那端详片刻，他还未读懂迦尔纳之意却被他抓住小臂一下向前，这股力量与那瘦弱的外表实不相称。阿周那失控地跌落在迦尔纳上身，迦尔纳的每一次呼吸他都能清晰地感觉到，他感到他将粗重的呼吸喷在自己的性器上，隔着白色的绸带，接着他伸出舌头从根部一路向上，留下一道湿滑而淫靡的痕迹。  
“我会征服你。”他是这么说的。  
迦尔纳两手控制阿周那的腿根，强迫他更加分开双腿，如此他再也无法逃匿那猛烈的舐弄，迦尔纳对待阿周那的性器正如饥饿的雄狮面对年轻雄羚。不经任何铺垫地，他的舌头径直探入阿周那的马眼，扩张使他不住前挺身体，他失措的双手握在巨苇的双手里，十指与十指紧扣地。迦尔纳不住吻弄阿周那的阴茎，时而用舌尖上下挑弄。他放开了控制阿周那腿部的双手，移至身下腿间，找到他柔软的阴囊。迦尔纳便用左右四指揉搓起它们，剩下一对拇指顺着他拓出的湿痕猥亵地滑动起来。阿周那有具年轻的身体，他还未经历云雨的身体没有褶皱而光洁，他双手紧扣巨苇的手指，不住颤抖，忍耐高迭的性快感，巨苇的下身正不断吞送迦尔纳勃起的性器，她却时不时凑近来吻阿周那的嘴唇，夺走他抑制喘息的时机。阿周那好几次险些发出他所认为放荡的声音，迦尔纳却仿佛觉察这种隐忍一样，愈发激烈地对阿周那实施口淫，在他用双唇半咬住并拉扯阿周那的阴囊时，他无可忍耐地射精，在迦尔纳的身上各处，他不清楚，也无法清楚，那时巨苇与迦尔纳才放开他，高昂的性快感如同他高抬的下身，久不下落。  
但迦尔纳不给阿周那喘息的空隙，贴近时阿周那仍感到他硬挺的阴茎在自己的腿部蹭弄，迦尔纳扯开他形同虚设的白衣，白珍珠落了一地。他两手分开阿周那的臀瓣，穴口羞于面对注目一般地收缩起来，阿周那短促地呜咽了一声，他想将上身埋入床褥中，巨苇却在此时靠近。她抬起他的身体，让自己与他交叠在一处，巨苇的身体柔软，脚腕在阿周那弓起的背脊骨那儿交缠，她轻声呼唤他，使阿周那进入自己的身体。阿周那从未经历与同族的交媾，若是清醒的他绝不会答应这违背自身道德的要求，但也许是性高潮的冲荡留有余波，他纵容巨苇接纳自己的阳具进入她的身体……  
巨苇抚弄阿周那卷曲的黑发，一面咬着他的耳垂说一些放荡的谜语，她引导阿周那爱抚自己的身体，让那年轻的手掌包裹在双乳之谷，让那尚且圆幼的指肚把自己的乳头搓弄至挺立，她叫他索吻，以隐处的亲吻回馈。  
阿周那在与巨苇的交媾中略微的平静在迦尔纳进入他的身体时再度破碎，他的抽弄只像动物的性行为，本该毫无快慰，阿周那却在这冒渎的性交中沉沦，他甚至想回身寻觅迦尔纳的吻。迦尔纳硬挺的阴茎在大半进入阿周那体内后才开始小幅擦弄，迫使阿周那紧紧抱住巨苇的腰肢，他的左臂又被迦尔纳夺去抓在手中，为助力完全抵达至深处，他的身体正同时接纳两种性交。迦尔纳的过剩的精力让阿周那来不及憎恨他，生理性的急迫呼吸夺走了他的意志。巨苇抚弄他左胸部，手指绕乳尖打转；迦尔纳亵弄他右胸部，迫使乳首勃起又朝里挤送，使它内陷于其中，钝痛与尖锐的快意不断鞭挞他的身体与精神。终于他在二次射精时无助地埋入巨苇的胸脯，颤抖地在她体内留下。他的脸颊上留下泪痕，已然分不清缘由，迦尔纳较他后一步进入性高潮，他却抽出阴茎，悉数泄出在阿周那光洁的背部，他深色的肌肤让那白浊的精液分外醒目。阿周那蜷缩在床的正中，劫后一般地颤抖着，无论前后已然一片淫靡。  
巨苇抹去阿周那背上的一点污渍，吸吮着自己的拇指，她似乎更快从性快感中恢复平静。巨苇眯起双眼看迦尔纳将那条底裤甩开，看那未曾低垂的性器官便明了他仍渴求更多，这看似无欲的男人只是未曾被激起欲望。  
她贴近迦尔纳，捧起他的脸吻他的双唇，他们在互相的口腔里尝到不同的甜味。迦尔纳开始压低她的身体，巨苇在这时推开他，她让他起身，随后跪坐在迦尔纳两腿之间。  
“你该让我们进食了，迦尔纳。”  
白发男人颔首，看向身边的阿周那，他伸出一根手指接近阿周那的嘴唇，他条件反射地吮弄起来。巨苇便呼唤阿周那来到自己身边，他和顺地一同靠过来，在迦尔纳的两腿之间。  
两重的舔弄开始在迦尔纳的阴茎上留下，他们凑得太近，有时上唇甚至碰到一块。巨苇与阿周那各自吮吸前端的一部分，巨苇时而沿着迦尔纳腿根的线条用舌尖画出线条，阿周那在中途恢复了神智，他似乎报复一样地揉搓迦尔纳的阴囊，巨苇看出阿周那的意图，便握住了另一边，将舌尖送入前端的缝隙，唾液与爱液混杂一体，由她嘴角滑落，阿周那胡乱地舔舐与巨苇的动作交错，在能听见迦尔纳低声喘息时他们开始交替地将他的阴茎送入口中，后他们同时地亲吻泄欲的出口，落得口腔中沾满元阳。就着这些，他们再次亲吻对方，混着唾液与迦尔纳的精液。  
迦尔纳最后看见他们交缠一体，却忽然感到困意袭来，便闭眼睡去，等他醒来后发现自己却穿好了睡衣，只是那条黑色底裤不见踪影。  
不止如此，他的生活中从此将多出两位不时来访的不速之客，救济他于欲求，午夜的慈善家们。

【end】


End file.
